Admit it, Keith, you've fallen for me
by SkyDream18
Summary: Qui aurait pensé que Keith et Lance pourraient un jour travailler ensemble ? C'est pourtant ce qui arrive quand ils se retrouvent envoyés, tous les deux, en mission. Une mission qui pourrait bien mal tourner... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.
1. Admit it, Keith, you've fallen for me

La réunion de déroulait, comme d'habitude, dans la salle de commandes du château.

 **Coran :** Donc, pour résumer la situation, nous voulons attaquer cet entrepôt de quintessence, qui se situe dans une zone vide de planète ou d'une quelconque forme d'astéroïde. Cette base est entourée d'une barrière galra mystérieuse qu'ils appellent "L'Impasse". D'après nos envoyés de la Lame de Marmora, cette barrière serait une sorte de rideau complètement invisible, qui détecte absolument tout ce qui passe. Au-delà de ce rideau se trouverait la base.

 **Allura :** C'est ça.

 **Hunk :** Est-il possible d'y envoyer Voltron ?

 **Coran :** Nous ne savons que peu de choses sur cette barrière. Je ne pense pas qu'envoyer Voltron pour attaquer cette base soit une bonne idée.

 **Shiro :** Dans ce cas, envoyons le Lion Vert. Nous entrerons incognito dans la base.

Coran secoua la tête.

 **Coran :** L'atout d'invisibilité du Lion Vert n'aura aucun effet contre le système de détection de la barrière. Elle détecte toute matière qui la franchit. Que nous soyions invisibles ou non n'y changera rien.

 **Keith :** Alors, que faisons-nous ?

 **Lance :** Je propose qu'on envoie un Lion en reconnaissance. Un Lion qui soit rapide et puissant, pour fuir ou se battre s'il arrive quelque chose. Genre, Rouge !

 **Keith :** Je te laisserai pas envoyer Rouge dans cette mission, c'est du suicide.

 **Lance :** Eh bien, si môssieur a une autre solution, qu'il parle, on l'écoute !

 **Keith :** Ferme-la, ducon, c'est mort. Fais une croix sur Rouge.

 **Lance :** Arrête de te prendre pour le chef, _mullet boy_!

 **Shiro :** Vous deux, arrêtez de vous chamailler, ce n'est pas le moment. C'est une décision cruciale qu'il faut réellement considérer.

 **Keith :** Je refuse de laisser Rouge avec Lance comme conducteur, cet idiot va nous faire perdre mon Lion !

 **Lance :** C'EST MOI, LE PALADIN DU LION ROUGE !

 **Keith :** TU NE L'ÉTAIS PAS À L'ORIGINE !

 **Lance :** ET ALORS ? MAINTENANT C'EST COMME ÇA ET PUIS C'EST TOUT ! TU N'AVAIS QU'À PAS TE CASSER POUR JOUER LES NINJA !

 **Shiro :** STOP !

Tout le monde se tut. Chacun regarda Shiro avec des yeux ronds (excepté, bien sûr, Keith et Lance qui avaient été séparés par le Paladin noir et qui se fusillaient du regard).

 **Shiro :** Nous enverrons le Lion Rouge.

 **Keith :** Mais il...

 **Shiro :** Laisse-moi finir ma phrase. Tu vas y aller avec Lance. Comme ça, tu veilleras sur Rouge.

Keith écarquilla les yeux, pointant un doigt vers lui-même et l'autre vers Lance.

 **Keith :** Je vais me retrouver seul avec... Lui ?

 **Pidge :** Ça promet...

Lance croisa les bras, ça commençait sérieusement à le gonfler, surtout que Pidge avait accompagné sa remarque d'un petit sourire à Keith. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et ça l'énervait.

 **Lance :** J'ai pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos.

 **Allura :** Vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est comme ça et c'est tout.

Un ange passa. Tout le monde observait Keith et Lance, qui se toisaient avec un air de défi. Shiro posa ses mains sur la table dans un bruit sonore.

 **Shiro :** Bien ! Vous partirez dans deux heures.

La réunion était terminée. Lance se leva et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers ses quartiers. Keith attendit qu'il soit parti, puis s'engagea à son tour dans le couloir. Il avait bien besoin d'un petit entraînement.

 **oOo**

Lance se dirigea vers Rouge, équipé et le casque sous le bras. Il affichait une mine inquiète, presque mélancolique. Il s'assied en tailleurs en face du Lion et poussa un soupir anxieux.

 **Lance :** Hey, mon vieux.

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais il sentit une petite vibration dans son ventre, comme si Rouge voulait lui dire qu'il entendait ses paroles.

 **Lance :** Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce pressentiment. J'ai peur d'échouer la mission, j'ai l'impression que je vais tout faire foirer. Keith a vraiment l'air de me détester. Il pense que je ne suis pas digne de t'avoir pour Lion. Mais il a tort, hein ? Dis-moi qu'il a tort. Je pense que je suis capable d'être ton Paladin. Parce que j'ai ce lien qui nous unit. Ça ne peut pas ne rien signifier ? Même si je comprends ce qu'il ressent, il préférait comme c'était avant, quand Bleu était mon Lion et que tu étais le sien.

Lance marqua un temps d'arrêt, et pensa que c'était sûrement lui qui de faisait des idées.

 **Lance :** Avec Keith, on réussira la mission. On percera à jour cette foutue barrière et on sabotera la base. Lui, toi et moi, on en est capables. J'en suis sûr. Et quelque part, je sais que toi aussi.

Lance baissa la tête un instant et ferma les yeux. Il entendit des bruits de pas et se redressa. Il reconnut la combinaison noire de son camarade.

 **Keith :** On va y aller.

Lance se redressa. L'animosité qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux avait disparu. Maintenant, il n'y avait que de l'appréhension, un peu de peur, mais aussi de la détermination, chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

 **Lance :** Ouais.

Ils entrèrent dans le Lion et Lance s'installa aux commandes. Le cubain perçut le soupir de résignation de Keith.

 **Lance :** Si une chose est claire, c'est que toi et moi, on n'a pas envie d'être là. Ça ne me plaît pas de me retrouver en mission, seul avec toi, _mullet boy._ Encore moins une mission comme celle-ci.

Keith eut un petit sourire en coin au Lance ne comprit pas tellement.

 **Keith :** Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Mais on dirait bien que je vais devoir te supporter pendant quelques quintemps.

Lance sourit, malgré lui. Ce que Keith pouvait être cynique. Il décolla en secouant la tête.

 **Shiro :** _Vous êtes prêts, les garçons ? On va vous créer un trou de ver pour vous conduire à la base galra._

 **Lance :** Ouais, on est parés. Envoyez la sauce.

 **Shiro :** _Contactez-nous quand vous y êtes. On se tient au courant._

 **Keith :** On y va. Ciao.

Le Lion Rouge se mit en marche, sous la direction de Lance, et les trois entités furent bientôt propulsées dans le passage, qui se referma derrière eux.

La mission avait commencé.

 **o0o**

 **Hey hey !**

 **Cette fic sera donc un Three-Shots. Je voulais faire un OS à la base, mais finalement je pense que je vais couper ça en trois, ça fera moins "gros pâté".**

 **Le titre** **vient de Tumblr et** **n'est pas de moi** **. Je l'ai trouvé sur le blog de** ** _alienspaceson_** **, qui ne lira sans doute jamais cette fic mais que je remercie ! Il n'a pas tellement de lien avec cette fic (à part Voltron, bien sûr), mais c'est une incorrect voltron quote que j'aime bien, donc voilà.**

 **Enfin, il est important de rappeler que** **les personnages de Voltron : Legendary Defender ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je posterai normalement la seconde partie dans pas très longtemps. Elle sera un peu plus longue, rien d'incroyable, mais plus que la partie que vous venez de lire. :)**

 **Cette fiction a déjà été écrite et postée en début juin 2018 sur une autre plateforme, et ça fait un bout de temps que je devais la poster ici. :)**

 **Donc bye et à bientôt pour la suite de cette fic ! (^0^)/**


	2. No gravity I can't fall for you, idiot

_**Shiro :**_ _Contactez-nous quand vous y êtes. On se tient au courant._

 _ **Keith :**_ _On y va. Ciao._

 _Le Lion Rouge se mit en marche, sous la direction de Lance, et les trois entités furent bientôt propulsées dans le passage, qui se referma derrière eux._

 _La mission avait commencé._

 **oOo**

Le trou de ver les mena à une zone de l'espace totalement dénuée de planète, d'étoile ou d'astéroïde.

 **Lance :** C'est pas normal. On devrait voir la base pas loin.

 **Keith :** Regarde plus loin que le bout de ton nez, un truc violet brille, là-bas.

Lance plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, sans succès. Il ne discernait rien du tout.

 **Lance :** J'vois que dalle.

 **Keith :** Mais tu sers à rien ! Avance, c'est tout droit.

 **Shiro :** _Ne prenez pas de décision inconsidérée, les garçons._

 **Lance :** Ouais, ouais.

 **Keith :** Tu y vas, oui ou non ?

Lance grommela mais obéit sans discutailler. Bientôt, il aperçut également la lumière violacée, caractéristique des machines et engins galra. Il s'approcha plus avant et écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant la bouche d'un air idiot qui arracha un (tout petit) sourire à Keith.

 **Lance :** Heeeeem... Keith ? C'est normal que ce truc soit à peine plus gros que mon Bayard ?

 **Keith :** J'en sais rien. Continue, à mon avis, c'est un signe qu'on approche.

 **Lance :** Ça m'inspire pas confiance. J'ai jamais vu ça avant.

Keith soupira devant la réticence de Lance. Il n'était pas tellement plus rassuré, mais n'en montra rien.

 **Keith :** Putain, Lance, c'est notre seule piste. On n'a pas le choix, avance.

 **Lance :** On peut pas le détruire ?

 **Shiro :** _Non. Si vous faites ça, vous risquez de vous faire repérer_.

 **Keith :** Shiro, on va avancer sans tenir compte de ce machin.

 **Shiro :** _Entendu. Restez quand même sur vos gardes._

Lance croisa les bras, vexé. Shiro et Keith partageaient le même avis, divergent du sien. Super. Il soupira bruyamment, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Keith. Mais il s'exécuta. Ça ne servait à rien de protester.

Lance accéléra pour dépasser la petite chose galra. C'était une sorte de petit cube de métal noir, qui émettait la fameuse lueur violette par chaque sommet. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 **Pidge :** _Lance, attends ! Vous allez franch..._

Trop tard. Le cube était derrière eux. Les deux occupants du Lion poussèrent un soupir de soulagement ; il ne s'était rien passé.

 **Allura :** _C'est bon, tout va b..._

La voix d'Allura grésilla avant de se taire complètement, et le Lion Rouge ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter tout à fait. Lance essaya tant bien que mal de le faire bouger, mais c'était peine perdue.

 **Keith :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Lance :** Les commandes ne répondent plus !

 **Keith :** Mais t'as foutu quoi ?

 **Lance :** Mais rien, putain ! Rouge est totalement inanimé !

En effet, tous les voyants s'éteignirent et ils furent bientôt plongés dans le noir le plus total. Même les zones de leurs combinaisons qui brillaient habituellement d'un bleu azur pour l'un et d'une couleur violette pour l'autre s'éteignirent. Ce qui était le signe que ce n'était pas une simple panne du Lion. Et ça ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout à Lance.

 **Lance :** Keith...

 **Keith :** On est piégés, Lance. C'est forcément ça.

Le Paladin Bleu fixa l'autre (du moins, le peu qu'il en voyait) avec un regard perplexe qui aurait pu être comique en d'autres circonstances. Keith leva les yeux au ciel.

 **Keith :** La _barrièr_ e, Lance. " _L'impasse"_. C'est bon, t'as compris ?

Lance avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

 **Lance :** T'es en train de me dire qu'on est... Coincés. Bloqués là. Tous les deux. Coupés de toute communication extérieure. On n'a pas de bouffe, pas d'eau et pas d'oxygène illimitée.

Il bouillonnait de rage, de désespoir et de peur. Ses yeux s'étaient un peu habitués à l'obscurité. Il se leva de son siège et regarda Keith. Il avait un mal fou à se retenir de foutre son poing dans la figure du semi-galra.

 **Lance :** TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

Le cœur de Keith rata un battement. Ça lui faisait mal. C'était injuste. Et l'injustice, ça le rendait dingue.

 **Keith :** Je te demande pardon ?

Sa voix tremblait. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

 **Lance :** TU M'AS TRÈS BIEN ENTENDU ! C'EST À CAUSE DE TOI SI ON EST COINCÉS DANS CETTE MERDE ! TU ES TOUJOURS LÀ, À JOUER LES MONSIEUR JE-SAIS-TOUT, TU ES ÉGOÏSTE ET TU RÉFLÉCHIS JAMAIS ! ET C'EST AVEC UN CON COMME TOI QUE JE VAIS PASSER LES DERNIÈRES HEURES DE MA VIE !

Lance reprit son souffle. Résigné, il tomba à genoux devant Keith qui s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

Celui-ci planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lance. Le cubain y vit de la haine, mais aussi de la peur et du désespoir. Ils ressentaient la même chose. Cependant Keith avait l'air de réellement vouloir étrangler son vis-à-vis. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et parla sans hausser le ton, d'une voix froide.

Lance aurait préféré qu'il lui crie dessus.

 **Keith :** C'est de notre faute. À toi autant qu'à moi. Tu aurais pu contester davantage quand je t'ai dit d'avancer. Tu aurais pu réagir plus vite quand Pidge t'a dit d'attendre. Il y a tant de choses que tu aurais pu faire. Mais t'as rien branlé. Tu t'es contenté d'avancer. Toi et moi, on n'a pas été foutus d'analyser la situation. Alors tu ne peux pas me blâmer comme ça sans considérer que tu peux être coupable aussi. Ne dis pas que je suis égoïste si tu ne peux pas reconnaître tes propres erreurs. Alors maintenant, tu la fermes. Sinon, je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Cette tirade fit à Lance l'effet d'une douche froide. Il se sentit honteux. Mais il était trop fier pour se plier à ce que Keith lui avait dit, et il décida de faire fi de son avertissement. Il ne lâcha pas son interlocuteur du regard.

 **Lance :** J'en suis pas à ça près, là, tu vois.

Les yeux de Keith s'allumèrent d'une lueur menaçante. Le semi-galra s'approcha du cubain, qui se sentit reculer malgré lui. Il retira le casque de Lance et rapprocha son visage. Leur nez se frôlaient. Et Lance sentit une goutte de sueur froide couler dans son dos.

 **Keith :** Je vois que tu cherches la merde avec moi. Viens te battre, petit con. On va voir qui a raison.

Keith s'éloignait à peine quand il reçut le poing de Lance dans sa joue gauche.

 **Keith :** Tu l'auras voulu.

 _(NDA : En space boys qui se respectent, Keith et Lance ont aux pieds des semelles métalliques qui leur permettent d'avoir un certain contact avec les parois en cas d'arrêt de la force de gravitation du Lion)._

 _(NDA 2 : Rien à voir, mais l'auteure vient de remarquer que si NDA veut dire Note De l'Auteur, ce sont aussi les initiales de Nico Di Angelo. Et ça, c'est quand même plutôt excellent. ;) Mais revenons à nos moutons. Référez-vous à la NDA 1.)_

Keith recula donc prestement, tandis que Lance lui fonçait dessus. Il esquiva au dernier moment et le Paladin Bleu put faire connaissance avec le mur ; cependant, il se ressaisit vite avec un petit sourire en coin. Il saignait légèrement du menton.

 **Lance :** C'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'avoir, _mullet boy._

Celui qui venait de parler fonça à nouveau vers Keith, qui se trouvait maintenant dos au siège du conducteur. Mais Lance grimpa sur le mur (ses chaussures le lui permettaient), puis sur le plafond, et porta un coup de poing à l'abdomen de Keith, ce qui lui arracha un cri. Ils étaient face à face : Lance en haut, Keith en bas, et leurs paires d'yeux l'une en face de l'autre. Les sourcils de Keith étaient froncés dans une rage presque meurtrière, et ses yeux avaient gagné en expression. Les larmes qui y perlaient surprirent Lance. _"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"_

Cette seconde d'hésitation lui valut un coup de boule de Keith, qu'il reçut donc en plein menton, faisant claquer sa mâchoire. Ses dents se heurtèrent à sa langue qui se coupa et commença à saigner. Le Paladin Bleu grimaça.

 **Keith :** On se déconcentre, Lance ?

 **Lance :** J'en ai pas fini avec toi, _mullet boy._

Keith esquiva le coup de poing de Lance avant de frapper son flanc droit. Celui-ci cracha un peu de sang sous l'impact, et des petites bulles rouges se mirent à flotter dans l'air. Le cubain, qui était toujours maintenu au plafond, jeta sa jambe droite en arrière, ayant pour objectif de flanquer la semelle de métal dans le visage de Keith.

Cela fonctionna tout à fait. Le semi galra ne vit rien venir et le pied de Lance rencontra le nez de l'autre, qui ne sembla pas apprécier. Fort heureusement, Lance n'était pas très souple et il avait eu des difficultés à atteindre la tête de Keith. Il le frappa donc avec moins de force qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Keith recula de quelques pas, sonné, et finit adossé au siège du pilote, la main sur son visage. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus de douleur, tandis que Lance quittait le plafond pour revenir sur le sol, dans le sens du brun. Il commenca à courir vers lui, le poing prêt à frapper, mais Keith mit son autre main en avant et, vu que l'ancien Paladin Rouge avait le bras plus long, Lance se prit sa paume en pleine figure. Il tomba par terre.

 **Keith :** Putain, Lance... Ça sert à rien qu'on se batte.

 **Lance :** Tu l'as cherché.

 **Keith :** Non, c'est toi.

 **Lance :** Non, je...

 **Keith :** Arrête de faire le gamin, tu sais comme moi que j'ai raison.

 **Lance :** C'est notre faute à tous les deux.

 **Keith :** MAIS PUTAIN, TU COMPRENDS QUAND IL FAUT LA FERMER !?

Lance se tut et redressa la tête, pour voir le visage de Keith. Ses yeux étaient maintenant tout à fait habitués à l'absence de lumière.

Keith, toujours debout, s'était un peu penché vers lui. Sa main était toujours plaquée sur son visage, cachant, à la vue de Lance, son nez et ses yeux. Il tremblait. Le cubain l'avait déjà décelé dans sa voix.

Une goutte rougeâtre s'écrasa sur la joue du Paladin Bleu et celui-ci comprit que Keith pleurait. Ses larmes se mélangeaient au sang qui devait couler de son nez.

Et si Keith était blessé, c'était la faute de Lance.

 **Lance :** Euh... Pardon.

 **Keith :** Grmbl.

Keith marqua une pause et soupira.

 **Keith :** Écoute, on est condamnés.

 **Lance :**...Ouais.

 **Keith :** Je vais m'asseoir là-bas, histoire de récupérer un peu.

Il désigna le fond de la cabine, à l'opposé du siège du pilote.

 **Lance :** Ok. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de bouger Rouge.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent chacun vers l'endroit désigné et se séparèrent.

 **oOo**

 **Yosh ! Voilà pour cette partie, j'espère que vous avez aimé. :)**

 **La prochaine sera plus longue encore (de beaucoup cette fois, presque 1000 mots de plus) et marquera la fin de cette fic. ^^**

 **Je la posterai dans peu de temps également. ;)**

 **À très bientôt donc ! \\(^o^)**


End file.
